HF 016 Rocket Surgery 2: The Second One
10:08:13 PM Jamaros: As you enter, you notice a large...something covered in a cloth, but Belkiss pushes it aside and move you onto a table. 10:08:57 PM Jamaros: Belkiss opens you up, like before, and screams as a very wet mouse leaps from your chest. 10:09:13 PM Anna: Oh, that's where he was. 10:09:31 PM Anna: Sorry about that. He usually has better manners. 10:10:43 PM Anna: Chitterscreech, this woman probably just saved you from a terrible death by gear-grinding. 10:11:07 PM Jamaros: Belkiss gently picks the mouse up and places him beside you. 10:11:30 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Right...ok...By the Gods...the rain did a number on you in here." 10:15:17 PM Anna: I don't know why something this drastic has happened. I've been technically okay with the rain, besides it feeling like an army of slugs crawling down the inside of my chest. It was weird, but never impeded me. 10:16:07 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "From the looks of it, simple over-exertion. Too much in too little a period of time." 10:17:02 PM Anna: Eh, that makes sense, I suppose. Trouble seems to find us often, these days. 10:17:25 PM Anna: I wasn't able to go through a refresh cycle, last night. 10:17:26 PM Jamaros: Belkiss begins maneuvering things in there, it feels very weird, but less so than the first time. 10:17:53 PM Jamaros: As she touches something, suddenly, a wave of electricity seems to surge through you. 10:18:09 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "SORRY! Sorry! Didn't mean to do that." 10:18:46 PM Anna: wargleflargletssssssokay 10:19:02 PM Jamaros: It is, for the record, not wholly unpleasant. 10:19:08 PM Jamaros: Just...very tingly. 10:19:37 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "You know...a lot of this stuff is positively ancient...you may just need some full-on replacements." 10:20:29 PM Anna: At some point, that may become necessary, yes. 10:21:17 PM Anna: At this point, it looks like you'd be the only one with the expertise, as well. 10:21:53 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Well...I don't mean to brag...actually I do. And yes, I am." 10:22:08 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "I'll have to order parts, but I can do a patch job now." 10:25:28 PM Anna: At this point, pretty much anything would help immensely. 10:35:27 PM Jamaros: You feel a lot more twisting and turning inside you. It's...very strange. 10:37:14 PM Anna: Although you have already helped a great deal. I think our last session reactivated some old subsystems. For example... 10:37:19 PM *** Anna wiggles her fingers a little bit, and a shiny, greyish mist is exuded from them. It wafts over to Chitterscreech, rendering him dry and unmuddied. Prestidigitation *** 10:37:57 PM Anna: I'm flavoring it as nanites, if that is alright. 10:38:21 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Oh...good. Glad to see more systems are coming online." 10:41:56 PM Jamaros: Belkiss slams your chassis shut. "There we are. All good as new." 10:42:50 PM *** Anna sits up and stretches, experimentally. *** 10:43:41 PM | Edited 10:44:06 PM Anna: Thank you, Belkiss. I should really be more careful, I'm starting to show my age. 10:44:09 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Nonsense. You look as fresh as the day you were built, I bet." 10:47:54 PM Jamaros: ((Ready to go back to the main chat?)) 10:48:04 PM Anna: yeh. 10:48:30 PM Anna: Well, I'd better get back before they start worrying. 10:48:35 PM Anna: Thanks, again. 10:49:05 PM *** Anna edges off the table and heads out. ***